


Wing Tips and Great Tricks

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's turn to teach Grace some life skills -- they're just not what Danny's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Tips and Great Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ловкие приемы и секретные техники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091578) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



Steve isn't sure why everyone looks so surprised.  
  
With Grace at thirteen and Rachel out of town, there are questions that she's brought with her to the office. Danny lets her sit in and learn about protocol ("This," Danny insists, "is the best way for her to understand what kind of scumbags exist.") and she asks the team for advice. She's learnt about simple car mechanics from Chin, surfing from Kono, and today is Steve's turn.  
  
"Could everyone stop looking at me like that," Steve says, his left eye twitching slightly. "It's really unnerving."  
  
"And he has a sharp pencil close to his eye," Grace adds with worry.  
  
"Pardon your team for wondering why you're _so talented_ at eyeliner application that you can teach my teenaged daughter about it," Danny says incredulously. "But go on, Superfabulous. You keep on showing us how it's done."  
  
Steve really wishes they'd lay off.  
  
For one, it's just an application of fine motor skills.  
  
...and for another, it's not like they were ever that specific about how to apply camo paint in the jungle. Steve had been top of his class and had excelled in exceeding. This was just another step.  
  
"Don't worry, Steve," Danny says later with a sympathetic smile and a proffered beer in hand. "We still think you're the manliest SEAL at the ball. You just have the best makeup, too."


End file.
